Object all stars
object all stars vote one here hey one i am mountain dew BUT CALL ME MD and welcome to Object all stars a show where 30 well liked all stars NO EDITING OR ELSE all-stars Leafy.png 150px-Lightbulb New2014.png Eraser.png 140px-Tune 1.png Mario Hat.png Party Hat(2).png Luigi Hat.png Ice Cream.png Ice cream.png Cupcake OM.png Pen with shadow.png Firey 2.png 185px-Coiny Oficial.PNG 119px-AIR - Axe.png Dipper hat.gif 156px-Yellow Face BFDIA.png 180px-Yellow Spider1.png ACWAGT Hammer Pose.png RFM Gum Bally pose.png Gum (Pose).png OJ.png Marshmallow.png Apple 2.png 201px-Blocky Idle.PNG Yin-Yang (Pose).png Tennis Ball Pose (1).png Kite-0.png Trophy TSFTM.png Tulip.png Paintbrush-0.png ACWAGT Nickel Pose.png Pencil.png credit to The Ender Ro for gum and gum bally i own no one exept for dipper hat episode 1 the RE reboot md: hi everyone and i am mountain dew CALL ME MD OR ELSE anyway the all stars are in the plane --goes to the plane view-- tune:how am i a all star i am a reccomended character firey: i don't really know anyone here gum: idiot firey: you little yin-yang:calm down now you two Md hologram: hi all stars dipper hat:is this supernatural? md hologram: no i don't want you to move Tulip:why? *plane breaks* everyone but kite:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH Kite: this might take a while 1 year later md:finally any ways leafy eraser mario hat luigi hat ice cream OM pen firey dipper hat yellow spider gum bally and apple yin yang kite tulip nickel you guys are a team now every one else is an otherteam this challenge is tug of war (5 hours later ) woah who knew OM ice cream was stronger ep 2 will be soon Anyway ill give the link later Object all stars vote 1 episode 2 first challenges leafy:hi firey firey:GET AWAY FROM ME STRANGER DANGER leafy:how do i egt firey to remember me ???: try this on yourself hehehehehehehehehe leafy:OK *puts on herself* leafy:OW! what is this huh *oppisite personality thing* uh oh ???:yes leafy was defeated that evil firey is a idiot but his brother firey will NOT be happy for some one nice and talks to everyone to to not nice and hates people MUHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHAH yang:me ripoff ??? SHUT UP md:everyone up for elimination come to me paintbrush: NO! md:fine only trophy,yellow face,and paintbrush here is the prize to everyone else MINI MUSHROOM KINGDOMS leafy:thats a stupid prize MD: what the cola MD:i am not the prize giver my co host is MDSB:ok everyone yellow face and trophy are safe with 1 vote yellow face:buy a mini mushroom kingdom for 700000 dollars paintbrush:NO md:now the challenge unlike your shows we combined ALL CHALLENGES leafy:SUPER stupid firey: leafy what hapenned to you md:the first challenge is to hop in the water and climb the pole oh and here are the new teams MD:leafy eraser pen cony firey yellow face blocky tb and pencil will be the bfdi BUNCH and go to the other sides exeptt ice cream ou dipper hat hammer yellow spider gum and gum bally trophy and tulip you are the OCS Category:Object shows Category:Crossovers